1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display device, an electronic component accommodated inside a housing may be electrically coupled to another electronic component disposed outside the housing via a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, abbreviated as an “FPC”) in some cases. In this case, an end of the FPC that is electrically coupled to the electronic component accommodated inside the housing is drawn out through an opening provided to an outer member of the housing to be electrically coupled to another electronic component disposed outside the housing (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-60323).
In the above configuration, to enhance dustproof properties of the inside of the housing, it can be considered that the opening is covered with a covering member in a state in which one end of the FPC is drawn out through the opening of the housing. The covering member is bonded to the outer member of the housing from above the FPC in a state in which the FPC is disposed along the outer member of the housing. In this configuration, to couple the FPC to another electronic component, the end of the FPC needs to be lifted up in a direction separated from the housing and largely rotated about a portion fixed with the covering member. However, when such an operation is performed, the covering member may be peeled off and the dustproof properties of the inside of the housing may be impaired.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an electric apparatus that can prevent dustproof properties of the inside of a housing from being impaired.